


Your own madness

by Anonymous



Category: DSAF, dayshiftatfreddys, venry
Genre: Angst, Oneshot, Other, Venry - Freeform, Vore, dayshiftatfreddys - Freeform, voiddsaf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:54:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26262232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Concept where the void that follows henry around in dsaf was manifested by his own karma
Kudos: 7
Collections: Anonymous





	Your own madness

Henry lies on the floor, completely immobilized by each wave of excruciating pain. he hadn’t noticed the added weight, he’d always been a bit chubby. But now as something thrashes against the walls of his stomach, he wonders how long it’s been there. his belly felt on fire as god know what angrily stirred. Every time he’d hurt someone, either physically or emotionally, her be punished with this. It’s not like he could stop; in his mind, he’d already dug himself too deep for redemption. he’d really fucked up this time, though. 

Henry suddenly heaved, it was all too much. What lay before him afterwards was the darkest shade of black he’d ever seen. No light reflected off the empty puddle. For a moment, he felt relieved that the pain had ceased. New adrenaline surged through his body when the puddle took form, mimicking Henry’s shape. The man screamed and tried backing away as countless eyes snapped open to glare at him. Henry stumbles for the door, but the void slammed the door shut with a third arm before he could get to it. As it stared him down, it spoke  
“Give me one good reason not to kill you.”


End file.
